


Shower Talk

by snoipahs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/pseuds/snoipahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bowed his head completely, soothed by the feeling of her fingers gently kneading his scalp. The lather dripped down his forehead and nearly into his eyes, but he hardly cared. In that moment, he felt that her, washing his hair for him, while he embraced her and rubbed the slick bar of soap up meticulously down the length of her spine; it was the most intimate they had been all week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Talk

He bowed his head completely, soothed by the feeling of her fingers gently kneading his scalp. The lather dripped down his forehead and nearly into his eyes, but he hardly cared. In that moment, he felt that her, washing his hair for him, while he embraced her and rubbed the slick bar of soap up meticulously down the length of her spine; it was the most intimate they had been all week.

The both of them were slow in their movements, careful to make the moment last. When eventually it came time to rinse, he slowly tore himself away from her to pull the shower head back down over their heads.

Vanitas let her directly in the spray first. Holding her fingers above her head, he urged her to spin, just like a ballerina, and she did so all while she giggling lightly. When it was his turn, she collapsed onto his chest and tipped his head back for him, threading her hands through his thick locks again and again until all the suds ran out.

Looking at her with an idle smile on his face, he raised an eyebrow when Xion seemed to be finished and yet did not bother to lean away or take her intent gaze off his face.

Then, she flattened both her palms to the top of his head and smoothed out his soaking wet hair, pushing it all back until only a couple errant stands from his bangs hung in front of his face.

"You look pretty handsome with your hair slicked back," she said as she pulled her hands away to admire her work. Though, after she was done, she couldn't resist running her thumb and index finger along the contour of his jaw.

Vanitas blinked, then his smirk stretched from ear to ear. His golden eyes were so striking, staring into hers, that she couldn't help but curl her lower lip between her teeth.

He broke the still moment by suddenly reaching his hand to her own hair, and slicking it back across her head. Her short, choppy locks were perfectly smooth under the running water once he smoothed his palm across it.

Xion felt she looked silly, but still her little grin was irrepressible. He took his own moment to admire his good work before falling his lips close to her neck.

"So do you." When his throat pushed to the contour of her collar, a sprinkle of goosebumps cropped up in her shoulders.

The flat of his teeth were to the soft skin behind her ear; her wet, silky locks matted to half his face. He breathed out his nostrils, and the puff of air so clearly distinguishable from the shower's moist heat sent a tingle down her spine as it ghosted across the nape of her neck. When he noticed the way she shuddered and embraced him a little tighter, he knew he simply couldn't resist asking for another second.

"...Do you want me?" He had positioned his lips over her ear in order to whisper into it so tenderly. Xion threw her head to the side and bit down harder on her lower lip as soon as he did, both taken off guard and secretly pleased.

Very slowly, she nodded her head yes.

Vanitas totally lost himself as soon as he felt her answer. All in one moment, he slipped away from the side of her neck only to rear his face back up and push his lips to hers, pushing her entire body back to the tile in the process. In his next breath he cocked his head and opened his mouth wide, offering her his tongue, which she eagerly met with her own.

They kissed intensely for a few seconds, all while their naked chests melded together and their breaths grew deeper and more feverish. He was just about meet her waist when suddenly, the warm water raining down on them suddenly ceased.

Vanitas froze, feeling the cool bathroom air suddenly permeate his skin. Flustered, he pulled away from her and searched her face, finding her plump lips pursed in thought. He noticed her slender hand still lingering on the shower knob.

"...I'm too lazy to stand up..." Xion spoke suddenly, actually breaking into a bit of a laugh at her own expense. "Let's go to bed."

He raised an eyebrow at her, and then snorted into some laughter of his own. Then, he dramatically rolled his eyes, mumbled something under his breath, and reached out past the curtain to retrieve a towel.

"What was that?" She playfully narrowed her eyes at him, figuring he didn't have the nerve to tease her to her face.

"I _said_ ," he began in plain English, looking her straight on as he wrapped a large, fluffy white towel around her waist and used it to pull her body against his own. "It would have been better in the shower."

Vanitas very deliberately tucked the ends of the towel together behind his own back, securing their waists. What he didn't expect was for Xion to then very deliberately spread her thighs to wrap around his waist and wrap her arms around his shoulders, suddenly forcing him to bear the entirety of her weight. Thankfully, he didn't stumble, but he came damn close when she stuck her tongue in the shell of his ear.

"We'll see," she taunted, rubbing herself a little harder against his crotch.

Without another word, he hoisted her close, then pawed for the curtain. As soon as he ripped it back, he nearly tripped over the bath's partition in his hurry to carry her to the bedroom.


End file.
